


Уикенд

by Fran



Series: Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, UST, striptease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на этот раз Ниджимура узнает, что такое «отличный уикенд»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уикенд

**Author's Note:**

> для Саймон (который все еще дженовик) на заявку Выпивка (персонажи вместе пьют)  
> музыка: http://pleer.com/tracks/5268570FPUM

Ниджимура вздохнул, открыл глаза и сощурился. Выставил ладонь, закрываясь от солнца.  
Океан с шумом гнал волны ему навстречу. Беспокойная, одного цвета с небом, вода остро сверкала солнечными искрами и казалась живой.

Тацуя стоял возле своей распахнутой дверцы, придерживая волосы, и улыбался.

Ниджимура стащил чужую бейсболку, заботливо надвинутую на нос, бросил на сиденье и потер лицо. Посмотрел на часы. Судя по всему, остановились они уже давно. Крыша была опущена, спину прохватывало ознобом, но кожа горела, как от ожога.

— Где мы? — прохрипел он и отстегнул ремень. Хотелось пить и помочиться. Он покосился на вполне объяснимый холмик под джинсами и запахнул полы рубашки. Тело неприятно ломило, в глаза словно насыпали песка. Чертов песок, кажется, даже скрипел на зубах. Ниджимура до сих пор не был ни на одном из местных пляжей, но успел возненавидеть и этот песок, и ледяной бриз, от которого некуда было деться ни днем, ни ночью.  
— Это мое любимое место, — соизволил откликнуться Тацуя — как всегда, не ответив на вопрос прямо.  
Ниджимура вылез из машины, хлопнул раскаленной дверцей. Сделал несколько шагов, разминая ноги. Ветер холодил шею, соленый и влажный, с крепким запахом водорослей. Обнаженная отливом темная полоса, широкая, как футбольное поле, была пуста. Среди морского мусора расхаживали чайки, похожие на раскормленных уток.

— Здорово, правда? — громко спросил Тацуя, перекрикивая ветер и птичьи стоны. Ниджимура нахмурился и пошел обратно. — Об этом съезде мало кто знает. Его нет на картах.  
Едва намеченная дорога круто спускалась среди рыжих камней, пучков трав и чахлого кустарника. Гул автострады слабо пробивался сквозь грохот волн.  
— Обычно я оставляю беби наверху.  
Ниджимура посмотрел на «беби», как любовно называл Тацуя свой раздолбанный «Форд Мустанг», и только теперь заметил, что передними колесами машина зарылась по самый бампер.  
Он помрачнел.  
Тацуя легкомысленно улыбался.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел океан, когда проснешься.  
— Да что я там не видел, — в сердцах бросил Ниджимура. Сжал кулаки в карманах джинсов, переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядывая берег.  
— Не стесняйся, — со смешком понял его Тацуя, кивнул в сторону склона, на поросшие лишайником камни. — Здесь только мы.

Когда Ниджимура вернулся к месту стоянки, его дожидался новый сюрприз в виде оплетенного ящика перед капотом и двух гостеприимно развернутых циновок. Он пнул заднее колесо, обошел машину и убедился, что намертво застрявшая беби поставлена на ручник.

Тацуя бросил ему пачку влажных салфеток и жестом фокусника откинул крышку. Ниджимура вытирал руки, недовольно разглядывая уложенные в специальные гнезда столовые приборы и тарелки, какие-то свертки — наверняка с фаст-фудом. Были даже стеклянные бокалы на высокой ножке.

— Жаль, нормальных стаканов нет, — рассеянно заметил Тацуя, но Ниджимура уловил в голосе то ли волнение, то ли обиду. Он сунул салфетки в задний карман, еще раз оглядел берег и с досадой пробормотал:  
— Не нравится мне все это.  
Тацуя захлопнул крышку, уселся, скрестив ноги. Снял свои радужные рейбаны, зацепил дужкой за вырез майки и принялся сервировать импровизированный стол на двоих.  
— Располагайся, — он кивнул на вторую циновку. — Я заехал в «Хайко Суши», пока ты дрыхнул, как сурок, кэп.  
— Прекрати меня так называть, — беззлобно огрызнулся Ниджимура и достал телефон. — Надо вызвать дорожную службу.  
— Ты не работаешь завтра, — невпопад заметил Тацуя. Ниджимура нахмурился, сбитый с толку.  
— Не работаю.  
— И тебе не нужно забирать мелких после школы… — Тацуя поднял голову. — Ведь не нужно?  
— Это тут при чем? — разозлился Ниджимура.  
Тацуя молчал.  
Ниджимура постоял, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо, залитое солнцем. Убрал телефон и присел, чтобы расшнуровывать кроссовки. Тацуя сдержал смешок. Когда Ниджимура разулся и уселся рядом, подобрав ноги под себя, он сложил ладони и склонил голову.  
— Благослови, Господи Боже, нас и эти дары, которые по благости Твоей вкушать будем, и даруй, чтобы все люди имели хлеб насущный.  
Ветер трепал его волосы, открывая лоб, опущенные ресницы. Губы вздрагивали в улыбке.  
Ниджимура отвел глаза, процедил «смиренно принимаю», вскрыл свою порцию с логотипом на латинице и разломил палочки.

Оба успели проголодаться и ели быстро и молча. В целом оказалось вполне съедобно, несмотря на пережаренный рис, слабое подобие васаби и пародию на роллы под названием «Калифорния», которые Ниджимура брезгливо отодвинул в сторону.  
— Нужен какой-нибудь внедорожник. Где ближайшая станция технического обслуживания?  
Тацуя вздохнул.  
— Тебе сколько — тридцать? Нудишь, как старикан… — Он вытянул из бумажного пакета бутылку с черной этикеткой: — У нас есть все, что нужно, кэп.  
— Я не пью. И тебе не советую, — завелся Ниджимура. — Как ты собрался выбираться отсюда? Тебе запрещается перевозить пассажиров младше двадцати, если в машине нет взрослых и… Где мы вообще, может, ответишь? Скоро стемнеет, а ты… А, да что с тобой разговаривать.  
Он достал себе еще одну минералку, вскрыл и едва не облился.  
Тацуя ковырял этикетку и молчал. Расстроился, понял Ниджимура. Допил воду, собрал мусор в один из пакетов и сунул в ящик.  
Когда монотонный шум океана и ветра стал невыносимым, Тацуя воткнул бутылку в песок и рывком поднялся.  
Сердце дернулось за ним, как привязанное. Ниджимура успел испытать острое разочарование и осознать, как сильно расстроен сам и зол на себя, прежде чем выяснилось, что Тацуя и не думал сдаваться.  
— Спорим, я угадаю, что ты любишь, — крикнул он. Ниджимура завязал вторую кроссовку и обернулся к машине. Тацуя возился с сиди-чейнджером. Победно ухмыльнулся и вскинул голову. Загудели низами колонки.

«Литий», с первых аккордов узнал Ниджимура и показал большой палец. Тацуя выбрался из-за руля, сияя улыбкой. Челка билась на ветру, лицо порозовело. Обгорел. И наверняка тоже устал, но двигался с обычной своей уверенной грацией, будто в одному ему известном танце. Он выудил из ящика апельсин, бросил Ниджимуре и устроился на крышке, обнял подтянутое к груди колено.

Усилители качали так, что разговаривать было невозможно. Тацуя подпевал следующей песне с закрытыми глазами, легкомысленно подставив лицо косым лучам. Пальцы отбивали по колену ритм. О выпивке он как будто забыл, что должно было порадовать, но почему-то огорчало. Ниджимура отпустил себя — смотрел в открытую, как двигаются его губы, разглядывал высвеченный солнцем профиль, линию шеи, перечеркнутую стальными звеньями, и отстраненно жалел, что так и не научился рисовать.

«Быть бы сыном» смолкла и со скрежетом вступил гитарный перебор «Скряги». Ниджимура почти не удивился, когда Тацуя поморщился одновременно с ним и соскользнул с ящика.  
Грохот музыки сменился шипением волн и пронзительными выкриками чаек, заиграла какая-то испанская песня.  
Тацуя вернулся на прежнее место и снова обхватил колено.  
— Не хотел спрашивать в первый день, — неторопливо заговорил он, выглядывая что-то среди камней на склоне. — Не хотел услышать ответ. Теперь хочу. Как тебе здесь? Здесь, в Эл Эй. Только честно, Шу.  
Ниджимура прожевывал апельсин и сплевывал косточки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на смысле слов, а не на голосе.  
— Здесь все сумасшедшие, — признался он, слизнул с пальцев сок. Тацуя смотрел сверху вниз с застывшей полуулыбкой. — Иногда кажется, что не выдержу больше ни дня. Каждую ночь вижу, что возвращаюсь домой.  
Тацуя молчал. По выражению его лица, как всегда, можно было предположить что угодно: ему не интересно, ему смешно, ему больно.

Больно было Ниджимуре. Когда он представлял аэропорт, то видел за стеклом среди провожающих Тацую и сердце замирало, мстительно и сладко. Однажды он действительно сможет вернуться домой, и тогда больно будет уже не ему. Ведь тем, кто остается, тяжелее. Даже если расстаются не близкие друзья, а приятели… Случайные знакомые, поправил он себя. У которых нет ни общего прошлого, ни будущего.

— А я? — требовательно спросил Тацуя. — По-твоему, тоже — сумасшедший?  
Ниджимура подался вперед и раздельно произнес:  
— Ты самый ненормальный тип из всех, кого я знаю, Химуро Тацуя.  
— Взаимно, кэп.  
Они одинаково мрачно смотрели друг на друга и вместе прыснули, заржав в голос.  
— Я сейчас, — выдавил скозь смех Тацуя, поднимаясь, — сейчас вернусь, смотри… Не вылакай все без меня.

Ниджимура проводил его взглядом, бросил на ящик недоеденный апельсин и откинулся на локти. Хотелось назло выпить, но было лень шевелиться. День выдался насыщенный — он едва успел принять душ после смены, когда явился Тацуя, туманно заверил, что на этот раз Ниджимура узнает, что такое «отличный уикенд», и увез его в Юниверсал парк. К концу первого часа они добрались до аттракционов, и Ниджимура пожалел, что не взял мелких с собой — вот кому бы понравилось. Ноги до сих пор гудели от усталости. Зато Тацуя, кажется, остался доволен.

Прошлые выходные тоже не задались. Тацуя достал два билета на Лейкерс, Ниджимура опять работал и едва не вырубился посреди матча, хотя старт одной четвертой и впрямь оказался стоящим. Юту размазали, как щенков, несмотря на достойный отпор. Черная Мамба, несравненный атакующий защитник Коби Брайант, набрал тридцать восемь очков. Тацуя не мог на него надышаться. Даже пытался подражать, что было вполне объяснимо. Выбраться на уличную площадку, чтобы тряхнуть стариной, удавалось редко, но Ниджимура успел проанализировать его игру и был готов признать, что Алекс неплохо натаскивает своих подопечных.

Он улегся и заложил руки за голову. Тацуя все не возвращался, как будто отошел не отлить, а подрочить. Ниджимура вяло фыркнул собственной шутке. Ревниво прикинул, что уровень Тейко Тацуе не светит — если учесть, насколько те успели вырасти. Наверняка успели. Он машинально перебирал основной состав, мысленно ставил рядом с Тацуей. Мидорима — сразу нет, этого только заменой. Акаши отдал бы должное точности бросков — до первого промаха. Аомине со своим вольным стилем вообще его не заметит и нарвется на драку. Куроко никто без Аомине. Кисе… Ниджимура отчетливо увидел «призрачный бросок» в его исполнении и нахмурился. Нет, Тацуя слишком самолюбив. Мурасакибара, подвел он итог. Вот бы кто сыгрался с Тацуей, окажись они в одной команде. Ниджимура удовлетворенно хмыкнул и задержал дыхание — сердце дрогнуло, откликнулось на неслышный за музыкой звук шагов.  
В локоть бесцеремонно и больно ткнулся носок кроссовки.  
— Хватит дрыхнуть, лузер.  
Он сощурился, встречаясь с насмешливым и как будто раздосадованным взглядом. Застарелое сожаление и тоску по командной игре смывало невесть откуда накатившим бешенством, холодным, как океан.  
Тацуя протянул ему руку.  
Ниджимура ухватился за теплые пальцы. Дернул на себя и вбок, сделав подсечку, перекатился, прижимая его всем весом.

Тацуя продолжал улыбаться, задыхаясь от злобы. Ниджимура давил на горло запястьем и ощущал ее ясно, как собственную непонятную злость. Сузил глаза и стиснул кулак крепче. Хрустнули очки Тацуи. Он лежал, раскинув руки, не делая попыток контратаковать, сверля в упор бешеным взглядом. Зрачок расплылся по светлой, как разломанное авокадо, дрожащей мокрой радужке. Порыв ветра откинул растрепанную прядь, открывая левый глаз, холодный и неподвижный. Лицо вдруг изменилось, взгляд на долю секунды стал одновременно испуганным и нежным.

— Отпусти, — сипло попросил Тацуя и зажмурился. Ниджимура опомнился, убрал руку, и Тацуя немедленно заехал локтем так, что искры из глаз посыпались. Ниджимура выругался и с облегчением молча рванул его за майку.

Они сцепились и покатились по песку. Дрался Тацуя отвратительно — вероломно, жестоко, без правил и жалости. Короткие удары выбивали воздух из легких, не давая собраться и толком ответить. Развеселившийся Ниджимура даже успел пересмотреть свои взгляды на тандем с Аомине — Тацуя дрался, как тот играл. Потом он разозлился по-настоящему. Тацуя схватился за подбитый глаз, боднул в лоб и остановился так же внезапно, как завелся. Обмяк и выругался сквозь зубы на английском.

Ниджимура тихонько заржал и закашлялся. В горле жгло, из разбитого носа, кажется, текло. Левая бровь горячо пульсировала болью. Он приподнялся и сел. Тацуя встал, пошатываясь, заложил руки в карманы.  
Ниджимура разглядывал сбитые костяшки.  
— Что на тебя нашло, не скажешь?  
— А на тебя? Ты чуть не придушил меня.  
Он с неохотой поднял взгляд.  
Разгоряченное лицо Тацуи, совсем недавно равнодушно-приветливое, украшали царапины и ссадины, под глазом уже наливался синяк. Он нахмурился и потрогал свою бровь. Ниджимура повторил жест, вытер трясущиеся пальцы о рубашку и стащил ее, кривясь от боли в левом подреберье. Намотал на кулак и прижал, чтобы остановить кровь.  
— Воды принесу. И пластырь, — уронил Тацуя и побрел к машине. Ветер усиливался, бросал в мокрое от пота лицо прохладу и обрывки музыки. Ниджимура щурился одним глазом на солнце, посасывая саднившую губу, и впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя по-настоящему расслабленным.

Они напились и умылись, по очереди поливая друг другу, обмениваясь взглядами украдкой и осторожными смешками. Тацуя ловко заклеил рассеченную бровь.  
Ниджимура прополоскал рот, сплюнул и вылил остатки минералки на гудевший затылок.  
— Здесь неподалеку открылся ночной клуб, — заявил Тацуя. Ниджимура стряхнул воду с челки и уставился на него. — Нас проведет мой друг, он устроился туда парковщиком. Рядом мотель и заправка. Машину заберем завтра утром. Ее дернуть-то — проще пареной репы, кэп.  
Мотель, повторил про себя Ниджимура.  
— Но мы можем вызвать такси и вернуться, — предложил Тацуя. — До твоего района всего восемьдесят миль. Деньги у меня есть.  
— У меня тоже, — отрезал Ниджимура и поднялся. Доковылял до ящика, отряхнул циновки и неловко уселся, придержав бок.  
— Извини, — бросил на ходу Тацуя, хромая к своей беби.  
— На себя полюбуйся. Завтра фингал будет на пол-лица.  
— Надо бы кровь выпустить, но я нож дома оставил.  
Не обращая внимания на изумленный взгляд, Тацуя изучал пострадавшую скулу в зеркале заднего вида, надавливал на синяк кончиками пальцев.  
— Тогда бы остался шрам.  
— И что? — удивился Тацуя, болезненно сморщился. — Нет, ерунда, ничего серьезного. Похожу в очках… Когда куплю новые. Хук с левой у тебя что надо, — он засмеялся.  
Ниджимура поджал губы.  
Тацуя откинулся на спинку и смотрел на него, положив руки на руль.  
— Включи Нирвану, — попросил Ниджимура, чтобы не молчать. — Или что-нибудь другое. Что ты любишь.  
— Я ничего особенного не люблю. Слушаю радио, все подряд.  
Ниджимура ждал.  
Тацуя хмыкнул и ткнул в панель.  
— Окей, сейчас… Найдем что-нибудь.

Приглушенно взревел мотор, донеслись обрывки переговоров по рации. Вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена. Ниджимура подскочил, не сразу сообразив, что звук идет из динамиков. Хотел попросить убавить громкость, но мелодия полилась робкая, тихая словно сама по себе.  
Тацуя плюхнулся на циновку рядом и дернул за руку.  
— Сядь.  
— Это не твоя тачка, — сообразил Ниджимура.  
— Моя. Я купил ее у Алекс… — Тацуя кротко улыбнулся. Надел захваченную из машины бейсболку, надвинул козырек на глаза. — Можно сказать, получил в подарок. Вместе с дисками. Сядь.  
Ниджимура сел, невидяще глядя перед собой. Внутри все вскипало. Опять Алекс. И кольцо наверняка тоже ее.  
Тацуя вытащил из песка бутылку, открыл.  
— Будем пить прямо так.  
— Как? — машинально спросил Ниджимура.  
— Так, — Тацуя храбро отхлебнул и скривился. Ниджимура облизал саднившую губу и сухо сглотнул.

Тацуя запрокинул голову. Он пил длинными глотками, не отрываясь от горлышка. Кадык тяжело гулял под кожей, странно незагорелой для калифорнийца. Синяк на скуле обещал к утру расцвести всеми цветами радуги. Цепочка, на которой болталось злосчастное кольцо, вывалилась из выреза порванной майки. Ниджимура сообразил, что снова пялится, и стал смотреть туда, где океан сливался с небом. Холодный, пустынный, не считая маячивших жирных точек — серферы с соседних пляжей стерегли свою большую волну. Солнце зависло у самого горизонта. Перистые облака были окрашены оттенками алого, оранжевого и зеленого, нежными, как мазки акварелью.

— «Не нравится мне все это», — со смешком напомнил Тацуя.  
Ниджимура с трудом отвел взгляд.  
— Здесь лучшие закаты на побережье, кэп. Может быть, лучшие в мире.  
Он плавно поднялся, раскинул руки навстречу океанскому простору, как будто собрался обнять весь мир, и опять рассмеялся. Упал на циновку и привалился плечом к плечу. Ниджимура, раздраженно поджав губы, отобрал бутылку. Поколебался и поднес мокрое горлышко ко рту.

Виски обжег разбитую губу, язык и гортань. Он делал один глоток за другим, зажмурив глаза. Уронил подбородок на грудь и глухо закашлялся.  
Тацуя подождал, завинчивая крышку, пока он отдышится, и ловко просунул в рот дольку апельсина.  
Ниджимура растерялся и не остановил его, только придержал запястье. Оно показалось обжигающе-горячим.  
Тацуя длил прикосновение, касаясь пальцами губ. Козырек его бейсболки ткнулся в висок, дыхание тронуло щеку и пропало. Ниджимура ослабил хватку, вобрал дольку в рот, сладкую, всю в налипшем песке. Булькнула, заваливаясь, ополовиненная бутылка. Тацуя лениво, словно через силу, отнял пальцы от губ, поднялся и снова устроился боком на ящике. Накинул поверх бейсболки капюшон, дернул молнию к самому горлу и переплел руки на груди, кивая в такт мелодии. Песня оказалась знакомой. Ниджимура перетирал зубами скрипящую песком мякоть, не чувствуя вкуса, и пытался вспомнить имя певицы.

— Сэ сэкси лё сьель дё Калифорни, — подпел Тацуя, — су ма по жэ Эл Эй ан овэрдоз.  
Ниджимура прокашлялся.  
— Ты и французский знаешь?  
Тацуя тихо рассмеялся — попробуй пойми, «да» или «нет».  
— Столько секса в небе Калифорнии, — тем же мурлыкающим речитативом перевел он, — Лос-Анджелес, у меня от тебя передоз… — он провел языком по губам, влажным и темным, как черешня, которую Ниджимура никогда не пробовал, и попросил: — Поцелуй меня.  
Ниджимура оторопел.  
Прошло секунд десять, не меньше, прежде чем он понял, что ослышался.  
— Шу?..  
Тацуя смотрел слегка озадаченно, поигрывая улыбочкой.  
Ниджимура неслышно выдохнул.  
— У меня тоже, — сказал он и прочистил горло. — Передоз.  
Улыбка заиграла ярче.  
— Ты не первый, не последний, кэп.

Лицо горело от солнечного жара, даже ветер как будто стал теплее. Ниджимура стащил футболку, влажную и грязную, и задумался.  
— Значит, ты вез меня в ночной клуб.  
Тацуя покивал.  
— Самый настоящий. Ты же мечтал побывать в таком.  
— Смотря в каком, — Ниджимура скептически поджал губы. — Там будут го-го?  
Тацуя хлопнул ресницами и закатился беззвучным смехом.  
— Девочки на стойке, — невозмутимо пояснил Ниджимура. Счистил с бутылки песок, большим пальцем свинтил крышку, поймал ее и сделал пару глотков. Легонько рыгнул и утерся.  
Тацуя заложил ногу на ногу, подпер подбородок ладонью.  
— С большими сиськами, — вдумчиво покивал сам себе Ниджимура. — Здесь у всех большие. Коктейли, забойный клубный музон… И го-го.  
Тацуя тихо киснул от смеха.  
— Музон… Слушай, Шу, знал бы, давно бы тебя напоил. Ты такой…  
— Какой?  
Не ответив, Тацуя забрал бутылку и щедро отхлебнул. Его передернуло.  
— Гадость.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится, — с холодком заметил Ниджимура. — Твои родители в курсе, что ты пьешь?  
Тацуя утомленно возвел глаза к небу и засмотрелся. Лицо стало беззащитным. Ниджимура моргнул и тоже посмотрел вверх. Небо на востоке налилось густой синевой, тут и там поблескивали звезды.  
— Я вообще не пью. И не хотел все испортить, — печально сказал Тацуя.  
— Что?  
— Все, — Тацуя повел рукой, плеснув виски на песок. Ниджимура нахмурился, отобрал у него бутылку и завинтил крышку.  
— Хватит с тебя.  
— Я бслютно трезв, — пробормотал Тацуя, икнул и рассмеялся. — А ты надрался, Капитан Радуга.  
Ниджимура потянулся отвесить ему щелбан, но промахнулся. Тацуя разлегся с ним рядом, сосредоточенно подпер голову.  
— Ни в какой мотель мы сегодня не попадем, — мрачно констатировал Ниджимура и поправил себя: — Я хотел сказать, в клуб.  
— В другой раз сходим, — отмахнулся Тацуя. — Зато — смотри, какая красота. Ночи теплые, можно спать прямо на песке. Чувствуешь, какой горячий, Шу?  
Он улыбнулся и пропустил горсть сквозь пальцы.

Песня закончилась, началась следующая — такая же томная и мелодичная. Ниджимура молчал, боясь разрушить момент. Что-то, напоминающее ночь накануне дня рождения в детстве, когда все еще впереди — и подарки, и обязательный сюрприз от отца. Поход к горной речке, рыбалка вдвоем или поездка всей семьей на источники.  
— А давай искупаемся?  
Ниджимура легонько стукнул его по лбу.  
— С ума сошел? Вода шестнадцать градусов.  
Тацуя вяло отмахнулся от руки.  
— Ты такой… не романтик, Шу.  
Ниджимура хмыкнул.  
— Я не идиот.  
Тацуя сел и расшнуровал кроссовки, сбросил их, стянул носки. Поднялся и с наслаждением потянулся, неожиданно ловко вскочил на крышку ящика. Со смешком поймал равновесие. Повернувшись лицом, он переступил с ноги на ногу, и еще раз, двинул вправо-влево плечами.

Ниджимура задержал дыхание. Медленно выдохнул, пытаясь осознать, что Тацуя действительно танцует. Солнце уже зацепило горизонт, и небо за его спиной пылало, как пожар. Ниджимура не глядя отставил бутылку, подтянул к себе скрещенные в щиколотках ноги, пока не решив, нравится ему или нет.

Тацуе как будто было все равно. Он двигался естественно и просто, словно танцевал для себя. Губы проговаривали французские слова. Обсэдэ дю пир эн пё тро физикэ. Лянви дё фрэмир э фараоникэ. Непонятно и красиво. Ниджимура молча вбирал глазами высокий тонкий силуэт, очерченный солнцем. Тацуя откинул капюшон и расстегнул толстовку. Повел плечами, снимая ее, нарочито лениво. Сердце застучало с неровными перебоями. Будто прозрев наконец и даже слегка протрезвев, Ниджимура с изумлением понял: да ведь Тацуя хочет угодить ему. Понравиться, быть может… Он криво ухмыльнулся. Да нет, конечно… Просто, как обычно, валяет дурака.

Тацуя бросил ему бейсболку — Ниджимура едва успел поймать ее, подхваченную ветром, машинально нахлобучил. Толстовка упала, зацепилась за угол ящика. Тацуя тряхнул волосами, чтобы челка закрыла левый глаз, наклонил голову, одной рукой стаскивая майку. Отшвырнул картинным жестом и не выдержал, прыснув в голос. Поддел пальцем ремень, и Ниджимура подавился ответным смешком.

Беззвучно разомкнулась пряжка, кожаный проклепанный ремень выскользнул из шлевок. Тацуя накинул его на шею, зажал концы в кулаках.  
— Ну как? — спросил он с вызовом.  
— Что, — пробормотал Ниджимура.  
— Сойдет за го-го?  
Ниджимура покивал, с трудом понимая, о чем его спрашивают.  
— Правда, сисек нет, — извиняющимся тоном добавил Тацуя.  
Сисек и правда не было.  
— Ничего, — сказал Ниджимура, мазнул взглядом по крошечным, как родинки, темным соскам. — Сойдет.

Тацуя закрыл глаза и склонил голову к плечу. Скользнул ладонью по груди к шее, другой рукой неторопливо приласкал кожу ниже пупка. Пальцы вывернули пуговицу из петли и замерли. Ниджимура следил за ними, сильными, нерешительно вздрагивающими, комкая свою футболку.

Закончился мелодичный проигрыш, и Тацуя потянул молнию вниз, снова подхватывая слова песенки. Лямур сэ рьен. Кан тутэ сэксюэльман корэкт… Дурацкий язык. Ниджимура уронил футболку, незаметно прижал ее ладонью там, где под хлопком и жесткой тканью все напрягалось и твердело до тянущей боли.

Тацуя повернулся спиной, просунул пальцы в задние карманы, выставив локти. Ремень соскользнул с шеи и свернулся на песке. Ниджимура тяжело изучал темную ложбинку, ямочки на изгибающейся в танце пояснице и теснее прижимал ладонь. Тацуя на секунду застыл и вдруг резко наклонился, стянув джинсы сразу до колен вместе с бельем. Нагота ударила по глазам; очень белая, его кожа будто светилась в сумерках. Он выпутался из штанин, удержался на ногах. Выпрямился и глянул через плечо. Сцепил пальцы за спиной, покачивая бедрами, мягко и плавно. Яркие, как раздавленная черешня, губы смеялись. Дождавшись припева, он обернулся всем телом, развел раскрытые ладони и опустил голову в поклоне. Челка упала на глаза. Ламур сэ рьен, убито проговорил Ниджимура и вскинулся, едва успев поймать его за руку.  
Небо завалилось и опрокинулось, спина с размаху встретилась с песком.  
Ниджимура охнул, вздрагивая от подкатывающего смеха.

— Я упал, — посопев в ухо, доверительно сообщил Тацуя.  
— Мы упали, — поправил Ниджимура. С закрытыми глазами дотянулся и неловко чмокнул его в губы. Тацуя ответил тихим удивленным смешком. Снял бейсболку, запустил в волосы твердые пальцы, лаская, удерживая за виски и поворачивая голову так, чтобы удобнее было целоваться.

Ниджимура задыхался от запаха алкоголя и вкуса жадного рта. Он держал руки на весу, не решаясь опустить на гибкую спину. Потом решился — и застонал от облегчения и удовольствия. Кожа скользила под ладонями, гладкая, словно присыпанная мелкими крупинками соли. Мускулы отзывались дрожью на прикосновения, сначала робкие, потом Ниджимура осмелел. Кроссовки разъезжались в песке — он упирался пятками, стискивал голые бока перенапряженными ногами. Тяжелый, горячий, Тацуя ерзал, будто хотел вывернуться из захвата, но не переставал целовать, требовательно, властно. Ниджимура не вытерпел, перекатился, наваливаясь сверху, и пригвоздил его к земле жестким толчком бедер. Тацуя слабо вскрикнул, рассмеялся, обдавая губы проспиртованным дыханием. Ниджимура лизнул выставленный подбородок, чуть шершавый, солено-сладкий. Спустился к нежному изгибу шеи, смахнув в сторону кольцо, прихватил зубами тонкую кожу над ключицей. Поцеловал маленький сосок, укусил его и с наслаждением пососал. Пальцы в волосах напряглись, подталкивая его ниже. Ниджимура хмыкнул. Пересчитал, лаская, ребра, просунул ладони под ягодицы, устраиваясь между разведенных колен. Тацуя что-то пробормотал и вдруг обмяк. Руки соскользнули на песок, голове сразу стало зябко. Между лопаток неприятно похолодело. Ниджимура привстал, зачем-то нащупал сонную артерию и долго пытался высчитать пульс, хотя было сразу ясно, что Тацуя в порядке — относительном, разумеется.

Он просто возмутительно, беспробудно спал.

Нежный закатный свет таял на его лице, по-детски спокойном и безмятежном. Распухшие губы были слегка приоткрыты. Волосы медленно шевелил ветер. Ниджимура отвел влажную прядь, потрогал там, где наплывал синяк и темнела родинка. Сжал пальцы.  
— Фак, — вырвалось у него любимое ругательство Тацуи. — Фак, фак, фак!  
Он впечатал кулак рядом с безвольно откинутой головой, зарылся в песок ладонью. Уткнулся Тацуе в грудь, хватая воздух искривленным ртом. Он едва мог дышать, сердце колотилось яростно, как пойманный в клетку зверь.

Последний луч погас, и на пляж упала бесцветная полумгла.  
Ниджимура тяжело поднялся и побрел собирать вещи.

Одеть Тацую оказалось тем еще квестом, но Ниджимура справился. Отыскал даже унесенные ветром трусы, а вместо майки надел под толстовку собственную рубашку. Зашнуровал кроссовки. Тацуя спал так крепко, что не проснулся, даже когда Ниджимура вскинул его на руки и отнес в машину. Как поднять крышу, он так и не разобрался, но ночь и правда была теплой.

На песок легли длинные тени. Ниджимура вырубил музыку, надеясь, что аккумулятору еще не пришел конец. Задрал голову и постоял так, заложив руки в карманы, разглядывая выползшую из-за камней луну. Небо над автомагистралью то и дело озарял свет машин. Волны равнодушно обрушивались за спиной. Тацуя спал, томно склонив голову к плечу. Бриз перебирал длинные темные пряди под низко надвинутым козырьком бейсболки. Ниджимуре показалось, что уголки его губ, почти черных в голубоватом полумраке, приподняты в лукавой улыбке.

Он стащил, наступая на задники, кроссовки, снял носки. Помедлив, отвернулся и с ответной усмешкой, расстегивая на ходу джинсы, зашагал к океану.


End file.
